


Perfect Pet

by poggers



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poggers/pseuds/poggers
Summary: Alternate ending to Arrival Of The Torso Takers.





	Perfect Pet

David was sitting by the door, waiting for Daniel to come home. Well, what David considered home.  
After Daniel had come back to the camp to get revenge, he seemed to change his plans a little bit. It hurt to think about, but Daniel had gotten rid of everyone at camp… David was in denial that they were dead though. He couldn't believe it. It has been several months since this happened, and in this time Daniel has been training him.

_“Pet?” David spoke weakly. He has been crying, after being forced to watch the horrible actions Daniel has been doing to his campers, to Gwen. Daniel had a smile plastered across his face.  
“Mhm, you’re going to make the perfect little pet.” He stroked David’s hair. David couldn't do anything but submit, since he was still tied to the chair. He didn’t want to be a pet! He was a person, a person who should’ve done more to stop this.  
“Everyone you love is gone now, and they're never coming back.” Daniel’s words hit David’s heart hard and he cried more.  
“Shhh, I know it hurts now, but soon you’ll feel nothing but love and happiness. Something no one else could give you.” Daniel spoke softly, caressing David’s cheek. He could never forgive someone who hurt his campers, he didn’t want to accept this!  
“Please, just let me go, I won't tell anyone what you did! I just was to see them again-” David tried pleading, but it didn’t work. Daniel strolled over and turned off the tv.  
“There is no one else but me now.” He untied David slowly. When David was free he rubbed his wrists and looked up at Daniel, he was expecting him to say this all was just a prank!  
“I’ll be back soon, my pet.” Daniel made his way to the door, locking David inside the bomb shelter. David didn’t want to see Daniel, but didn’t want to be stuck here alone! He tried banging on the door for help, for someone to save him! This felt like a nightmare…  
Minutes turned to hours, hours turned into days. David was hungry and had lost count of how long Daniel has left him down here… Was he left for dead? Daniel said he would be back, but he also said everyone was gone, and he didn’t believe that. David was sitting on the cold concrete in the corner, crying what tears he had left. He didn’t know when, but finally, the hard silence was broken when he heard the door open. David looked up where he was sitting to see Daniel, he also saw he had a bag in one hand, and something covered with a blanket in the other.  
“Hi Davey, how’s my little pet been?” Daniel set the items down and walked over to the corner David was in. David was scared, was he going to tie him up again? He didn’t say anything but looked at Daniel.  
“I bet someone is hungry?” He smiled and kneeled down to David’s level. David just nodded, along with his stomach making noise. Without talking, Daniel stood back up, and out of the bag, he pulled out a thermos that was filled with soup. David didn’t want to feel excited, but he didn’t know when the last time he ate anything was. He was about to lift himself up off the ground when Daniel put his hand on the top of his head.  
“No uh, pet’s aren't allowed to stand.” He set the thermos on the ground. David felt a little weak, physically and mentally. Daniel really was treating him like some animal? He silently started eating. It felt nice and warm, especially since it got so cold down there. Daniel pulled the chair up next to him and sat down.  
“Is it good?” Though he already knew the answer, since David finished in just a couple minutes. David didn’t answer though.  
“If you want more, you’re going to have to answer me.” He sounded serious, which scared David. He nodded quickly and spoke weakly.  
“Yes… Really good.” Daniel pets his hair and looked in his eyes.  
“I’m glad, I made it myself.” He stood up from the chair back over to the bag he set down.  
“You must be awfully bored down here, hm?” Daniel asked, which he got a little nod in response.  
“Well, I have a surprise for you.” He pulled out several dog toys and threw them over to David. David was expecting something else, not really what, but not this.  
“These… Are for dogs?” He didn’t know if talking back was a good or bad idea.  
“They’re for you. I wouldn’t want my bet to die from boredom.” He walked over and grabbed the rope toy and held it in front of Davids' face.  
“Do you want to play?” David shuttered at the question. He shook his head no. He wasn’t a pet! Daniel frowned.  
“Maybe another time.” He tossed the toy over with the others. He went back to the bag.  
“Come here.” He patted his thigh a little. David wanted to get up and walk but remembered what Daniel told him. He hesitantly crawled over to Daniel and sat on his knees. Daniel pulled out a white collar from the bag and put it around David’s neck. When it was on Daniel smiled to himself. It had a golden tag on it that read ‘Property of Daniel’. David felt broken. He really wasn’t getting out of here any time soon. Maybe even never. He felt himself tearing up again. Daniel put his hand on his cheek and made him look him in the eyes.  
“You look so precious wearing that. You’re my good boy.” He leaned down and kissed David’s forehead. All David did was weakly sob. He didn’t feel good, he felt like the lowest of any life form right now.  
“I have one more surprise for you.” He took the thing under the blanket and set it in the corner he had found David in when he came down here. He took the blanket off to reveal a cage. It had a blanket and some pillows in it too.  
“A bed is much nicer than the floor, hm?” Daniel looked straight at David. It was better than the floor, but a cage made him feel scared. Like he was going to be locked up forever. He nodded anyway.  
“I can sense you're scared, but no worries, I’d never hurt my good boy. Now come here.” He pats his leg again. David tried looking off to the side as he crawled over to Daniel.  
“Up.” He grabbed David’s wrists and set his hands on Daniels' thighs. Daniel just pets his hair.  
“You’re a good boy Davey, my good boy.” David felt alone and scared, to the point Daniel’s praises were feeling nice. David didn’t realize, but Daniel was slowly brainwashing him to be the perfect pet. ___

___David’s internal clock knew at any minute Daniel would come down here! He was playing with the rope toy, having one end in his mouth and pulling the other with his hand. It was a fun way to pass the time now! He didn’t know what he would do without his toys. About a couple minutes later he heard the door being unlocked. He sat up and was bouncing from excitement. When Daniel walked in, David imminently crawled over to his legs and sat up, putting his hands on Daniel’s thighs._  
“You’re home!” David was smiling, it felt like forever since he saw Daniel.  
“How’s my good boy been?” He pets his hair softly and looking down at his pet.  
“Good! I missed you so much master! Can we play? Please!” He grabbed the toy he was playing with earlier and held it up to Daniel.  
“Actually, I’d like to play our other game.” He walked over to the chair, David setting the toy down, and crawling over to Daniel. Daniel grinned, he has trained his pet well. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his half-hard dick. David put one of his hands on Daniel’s thigh and used the other to jerk him off. Daniel pets his hair as he got harder.  
“That’s a good boy, you’ll get your treat soon.” He said and moaned soft and low. He felt his orgasm build up and he grabbed David’s hand to stop him.  
“Lay down.” He said in a sweet tone. David exictetly crawled over and grabbed his blanket with his mouth and laid it all nice and flat on the ground to lay down on. He had his legs bent and spread, and his elbows bent and on his chest, waiting for Daniel. By this point, David only wore his shirt around his home, he didn't feel any shame from being naked around Daniel. Daniel loved this sight, David really was the perfect pet. He walked over and got on his knees in between David’s legs. He pulled his pants down and let his fully hard cock press against David’s. David let out a little whimper, he was never allowed to play with himself, so when they did this David was always excited.  
“Do you deserve a treat?” Daniel asked while grabbing the base of his cock to line up against David’s hole. David nodded  
“Yes! Please master! I need it!” He moaned when he felt Daniel pushing the head of his cock inside him. He wanted to grab onto Daniel but knew what position he had to stay in. Daniel let out a low growl as he pushed his cock all the way inside of him. David was a mess already, he had his tongue sticking out and pressed down more on Daniels dick. Daniel started to fuck him slowly at first.  
“That feel good?” He grabbed David’s wrist and pressed them against the ground. David moaned pathetically, Daniel’s hands felt so good on him. He could do this forever.  
“Please master! More!” He did grabby hands while looking at Daniel. Daniel leaned down and kissed Davids neck, it wasn't new to leave David with marks. David was crying with pleasure. He felt his own orgasming coming up but knew he had to wait for Daniel to come first. Daniel thrust hard in David a couple of times. When he slammed into him he came hard, he filled David full of cum to the point it was leaking. David came as soon as he felt his ass being filled. Daniel leaned down on his chest and pulled out. David wrapped his arms around Daniel, not wanting to be disconnected.  
“Thank you. Thank you so much...” David was out of breath as he held on. Daniel let David hug him for a couple of minutes until they were calmed down. He sat up and cleaned up their mess with the blanket.  
“Did you like your treat?” He pets his hair softly. David nodded and laid how he was before they did stuff.  
“You’re such a good boy, you're my good boy.” He leaned down to kiss his forehead. David smiled and laid on his side.  
“Can you stay with me? Just tonight…?” He asked weakly while looking up at Daniel. Daniel over these months had found it harder to tell his pet no, especially when it was something as mundane as laying with him for a night. Daniel pulled up his pants and laid next to David. He wrapped his arm around him and held him close. David cuddled in close to his chest.  
“I love you master…” David spoke softly, he was pretty sleepy. Daniel made a small noise and kissed his cheek.  
“Goodnight pet.” 


End file.
